


off-hours in-studio

by auxanges



Series: Polyswap Promptfest Pickings [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boudoir Photography, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, Photo Shoots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auxanges/pseuds/auxanges
Summary: Feferi spins onto her knees, leaning forward. “It’s easy! We’ll walk you through it.”“Christ, Fef, it’s a shoot, not a bike ride.” Eridan pauses. “Then again.”“Huff my shorts, Ampora.”
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes, Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes
Series: Polyswap Promptfest Pickings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602049
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	off-hours in-studio

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [thescyfychannel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> holiday themed photo shoot time!! there's that roaring fireplace, the soft, oversized sweaters, those glowing twinkle lights for lighting....or something a little more spicy, perhaps?
> 
> I'd like it if this is pre-relationship but leading into one! why they're shooting and how they get together is up to you, and so is getting a little pepper(mint) in that cocoa ;)
> 
> (sidenote: I'm semi-allergic to peppermint but I'm never allergic to spicy takes on great characters)

"Say the word shutterspeed one more time. One more time, ED. I double dare you." 

He's pouting at you. It shouldn't work as well as it does, but his face is somehow paying his way through college. (You suspect his ass picks up some of the slack, and his pose draped over a pillow is a strong primary source.) "All I said was you gotta account for the lights, so don't shoot me if they come out lookin like shit." 

You do not say that's probably impossible. You would rather strangle yourself with tinsel than give him the satisfaction of a compliment from your drying lips. FF saves you the trouble. "You haven't cracked any lenses yet, model boy! Now show us what your dad gave you."

ED raises an eyebrow. "The...camera. He gave me the camera, Fef."

"Smartass!" She smacks him, and you snicker. There are perks to working the holiday specials for the two models in your anthro class, namely the snacks FF cooks up. And the smile FF wears when you rearrange her hair to quote _show off the sweater cabling to the max_ end quote. And the way she lifts the cream hem just enough to reveal the red little number losing the Cover Your Peixes Game. Or winning, maybe, it's hard to tell.

Speaking of winning. “Okay, let’s get some of the two of you,” you say, waving them in closer. “People eat that cutesy shit up.”

Eridan gives you the reaction you were looking for—a flush across the apples of his cheeks that he wills away in the next blink, back to his own brand of professionalism. “Sure.”

“Sure,” FF chirps, scooching herself closer and tangling up her legs with his. You’re pretty sure they’ve posed together before, but never with you behind the camera: it’s a lot more intimate like this, where you can watch their eyes and mouths soften; you can watch her pull back the collar of ED’s sweater to show off more of his collarbones; you can hear the strain in his thanks.

The universe hates you.

You snap the pics in quick succession, only pausing to give a couple clipped pointers. Your models shine, strip, shine brighter. Then they change clothes and do it again.

(They were both competitive swimmers, you think. It explains the pull of muscle every time ED reaches for his coffee out of frame and the curves of FF’s thighs when she bunches her socks around her calves. You rub one foot against your own twiggy leg subconsciously.)

“Sol?”

“What,” you say, somewhere between a question and an admission of guilt.

“We asked if you wanted a turn.” ED doesn’t usually take off his glasses for a shoot – FF jokes that his squinting makes it sexier – but they’re gone now, and his stare is… well, it’s intense. Sincere.

It’s a definite question in your voice when you sputter, “What?”

Feferi spins onto her knees, leaning forward. “It’s easy! We’ll walk you through it.”

“Christ, Fef, it’s a shoot, not a bike ride.” Eridan pauses. “Then again.”

“Huff my shorts, Ampora.”

He says, “You won’t be wearin shorts, Captor,” and your jaw falls against the pillows.

They undo your shirt carefully, muss your hair a little: it’s still curling at the nape and over your ears from the snow outside. The fireplace is warm at your back when they pose you on the unbelievably soft blanket, tucking it around your waist. Your ass is bare to two of the prettiest people you have ever met, and somehow you are still alive.

And Eridan’s little flush has, for some reason, made a curtain call.

“Perfect,” FF announces after a lot more touching of your upper back than probably necessary. (You do not correct her.) “Do the honours, Dan?”

“On it.”

You barely hear the shutter, too fixated on them. Eridan’s sweater reaches mid-thigh, and Feferi’s down to a burgundy bralette and matching boyshorts that bluescreened your entire body when she pulled off her top layer.

“Up here, champ. Show us those baby blues. And, uh, baby browns.”

“Har har,” you grumble, but when you oblige, you are greeted with a rare smile, the real one that ED doesn’t bother selling.

It passes by quickly, and with a snap and a thumbs-up ED declares you a fuckin natural, colour him surprised. You box him on the arm and shake out your hand when you hit solid muscle. It makes FF giggle.

“Refills on cocoa?” you ask, just so you have something different to talk about.

“On one condition,” she replies, after a glance at ED. “There’s a timer on that camera, right?”

“Obviously.”

“Good! Then after cocoa we take some threesome pictures.”

Eridan says, “Whoa there,” just as you say, “That’s second date material.”

FF smacks your other arm. “Jesus! I’m not made of chiseled marble, lady.”

“You both know what I mean,” she insists through a grin, and yeah. Yeah, you definitely do.

ED catches all the marshmallows you throw at his open mouth. FF offers you a different sweater. You rearrange the Christmas lights. You immortalize the first date of the millennium on a camera that costs half your tuition.

“I’m gonna frame the shit outta these.”

“Oh, same. FF, can I borrow your Costco membership?”

“Oh, I see. You’re both dating me for my Costco membership.”

“And your cocoa.”

“And your rockin bod. But yeah, mostly the cocoa.”

"I am oddly okay with that."


End file.
